


Heros in a Half Shell

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Eliza has a birthday surprise for John





	Heros in a Half Shell

When Eliza spotted in Macy's she was glad she did not need an excuse to buy it, with John's birthday only a few short days away. She knew it was perfect. And maybe she'd asked Hercules to go in their room and help make sure she got his size right, but Eliza knew that it would be a shame if she didn't. She smiled as they boxed it up and wrapped it for her, Eliza's mind already whirring as to just where she would hide it so that neither John nor Alex had a clue where to find it. 

She was able to convince Lafayette to hide it in his closet, which was the very best place in her opinion since both of her boyfriends were too short to reach the top shelf. Eliza mentally began counting down the hours to when she'd be able to give it to John. 

Unfortunately, John's birthday happened to fall on a day that Alex was at one of his two internships all morning and the the other one all afternoon. He had given them leave to start the celebration without him as long as he and John got to do a little something just the two of them as well.

When Eliza lay the large beribboned box in front of John while he ate his breakfast he furrowed his brow, "Liza what's this?"

"Open it and find out," Eliza grinned pushing it closer towards him.

John hesitantly tugged at the golden ribbon.

"Come on Cookie," Eliza urged.

John finished untying the ribbon and peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal the Macy's box. When he lifted the lid, his eyes got wide. 

"Is this..." John pulled out the fabric and let it unfold. "A Raphael onesie!"

Eliza wasn't really surprised that John knew on sight which Ninja Turtle it was and she smiled fondly.

John jumped out of his chair, "I'm putting the on right now," he declared happily.

Even as he left the room Eliza was certain she heard him shout "Best birthday gift ever!"

Eliza chuckled and pulled out her phone to text Alex about John's reaction. After several long minutes, John still hadn't returned and Eliza was starting to get a little worried. 

"John?" she called out, beginning to make her way back to their bedroom.

There was no sign of him or the bundle of green polar fleece he'd had with him, where was he? The only warning Eliza had was the slight swish of fleece against fleece before she had a very excited John Laurens bodily wrapped around her. 

"Ninja cuddle attack!"

Eliza let out a squeal as John knocked her onto their bed looking very pleased with himself. 

"Really?" She gasped as John just laughed, "You're such a child."

"Says the girl who bought me a onesie," John grinned, his arms still wrapped around her, "if anything I should be blaming you."

"Now wait just a minute, let's not get caught up in the blame game," Eliza giggled, nuzzling against John's curly hair. He always used the nicest smelling shampoo.

John simply smiled and pulled her close, "Can we just stay like this all day?"

"I don't see why not," Eliza muttered.

Columbia chose that moment to jump into the bed, her movements less than graceful, and flop down at Eliza's back which pushed her closer to John. 

"Good girl, Columbia," John said, dropping a kiss on Eliza's forehead.

"Oh like you need the dog as an excuse to do that," Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Hush you," John scolded teasingly, "It’s my birthday."

"I know that," Eliza giggled kissing him back on his forehead, "which means I'm totally allowed to tease you and make fun of you."

"Hang on, that's not how this supposed to work," John began to pout.

"And yet, that's how it's going to be," Eliza told him resolutely, "So suck it up and enjoy the birthday cuddles."

"Oh no," John deadpanned, "however will I survive?"

He tangled their legs together and rested his forehead against Eliza's. She smiled and buried one of her hands in the curly hair at the nape of John's neck.

\----------

Alex had to admit it was a little odd for him to come home a quiet apartment, there wasn't even the sound of Columbia's collar jingling as she looked for something to do.

"I'm home!" Alex called out.

When he didn't get a response, Alex frowned and took off his shoes. A quick check showed that his partners were neither in the living room nor the kitchen. Hercules and Lafayette were out on date night, so there wasn't even anyone Alex could ask about John and Eliza's whereabouts. 

The soft murmuring of two voices finally reached his ears when he neared their bedroom. Alex pressed his lips into a thin line and opened the door to the room.

The sight the greeted him nearly made Alex melt. Eliza and John were snuggled closely together on the bed having what appeared to be an intimate conversation. Columbia was sprawled across their legs, her head resting on John's knee.

On the one hand he didn't want to interupt them, but Alex was a little bit on the selfish side and wanted to be a part of the cuddling too, and that wasn't going to happen if he just stood in the doorway.

"Is there an open invitation or is this a private party?" he asked.

"It all depends on if you behave," John replied barely looking up from where his head had been laying on Eliza's chest.

"Come on, this is me we're talking about," said Alex. 

"Exactly," Eliza laughed.

Alex began to pout, "Please?"

Eliza looked at John, "I dunno... Cookie, what do you think?"

John hummed in thought and Alex's pout grew stronger. 

"Oh, I suppose," he answered finally, his smile making it obvious that it was never really a question.

Before they had a chance to react Alex flopped down on the bed, working his way between them, clearly in dire need of attention.

"Alex," sighed Eliza fondly.

"Hi," Alex turned to face Eliza, his head resting where John's had been just moments before.

Eliza giggled and allowed him to snuggle closer to her. John pressed himself along Alex's back and threw an arm across his waist. Eliza tangled her fingers with his and brought their entwined hands up to rest on her chest just below Alex's chin. Alex lifted his head briefly to press a kiss first to John's and Eliza's knuckles.

"Happy birthday John," Alex smiled, shifting slightly.

"Love you," John murmured, sounding half asleep already, "Both of you."

Alex allowed his exhaustion from the long day he'd had start to pull him into sleep as well, those words ringing warmly in his ears.


End file.
